It's A Small World
by Eve Of The Stars
Summary: Stories never truly end, do they? (Kaishin/Shinkai, Blanket Disclaimer: Do not own. Reviews appreciated )
1. Flight

**1 - Flight**

* * *

Anyone who was anyone knew that Kid had a hang glider. They knew the thief liked heights, because why else would he pitch himself off of 40-story buildings almost weekly? Some felt sick just thinking about it.

What they didn't know was that that love for heights ran deeper.

Kuroba Kaito, not Kaitou Kid, swung a leg carelessly, as if he wasn't sitting near the top of Tokyo Tower, and watched the waning, glowing white moon shine in the sky, the stars surrounding it.

He let a smirk cross his face. Because up here, this was his _element_ , his _domain_ , his _territory_.

He let himself fall.

The wind rushed up at him, and he spread his limbs, making his fall just the tiniest bit slower.

And then the wings appeared.

Black, sleek feathers tinted blue at the tips covered the additional limbs as they flapped and lifted the teenage boy higher into the air.

He wouldn't give this up for anything. The feeling of the wind in his hair, the fresh air filling his lungs, and the way the city seemed so small and the people so tiny.

There were reasons the Kurobas were so special. And this was just one.

* * *

 _Thursday, February 4, 2016_


	2. Riddles

**2 - Riddles**

* * *

Kaito bit into a chocolate chip cookie, staring at a blank card in front of him. Usually the riddles flowed so easily to him; why was he having trouble now?

The target was the Winter Wolf, a white moonstone, and he had plans to steal it next Wednesday, a half moon.

His eye twitched in irritation. Why did this have to be so damn hard!?

The Winter Wolf has been passed down generation from generation, and is said to bring longevity to the person it is inherited to. Thus, many lives had been ended in the hopes of receiving this gem.

The pen clicked in his hand repeatedly, before dancing around his finger tips as he absentmindedly spun it around.

If there was one thing to hate on his night job other than the fact that Aoko hated him and bad guys constantly shot at him, it would be the damn. Annoying. Riddles.

He hated making them almost as much as the Taskforce hated figuring them out.

* * *

 _Written Thursday, February 4, 2016, Posted Friday, February 5, 2016_

* * *

 **Omake Time!**

'11 pm. Top of Tokyo Tower. Winter Wolf.

-Kaitou Kid'

Nakamori stared at the simple card. His eye twitched.

"DOES KID THINK WE WON'T BE ABLE TO SOLVE THE RIDDLE THAT HE HAD COME UP WITH BEFORE WRITING THIS CRAP!? HE HASN'T JUST STATED THE TARGET, TIME AND PLACE FOR YEARS!" The officers plugged their ears, backing away.

Well, at least they wouldn't have to call in the annoying London detective to help solve the riddle.


	3. Gods

**3 - Gods**

* * *

"Tantei-kun?" Shinichi jerked around at the familiar voice, taking in the dark clothing and baseball cap pulled low over the male's face.

"Kid? What are you doing here?" Shinichi asked, perplexed. He hadn't expected to see the thief in America, at Camp Half-blood, no less! Kid shrugged.

"I come here during the summers. What are you doing here?" Shinichi fidgeted.

"As it turns out, Otou-san was actually...uh...Apollo..." He muttered the last part a bit disbelievingly. He now realized why he barely saw his parents, and why they never stayed long.

"Wait...back up...but that means...were half-brothers!" Kid exclaimed. Shinichi's head snapped up, mouth dropping open.

"What!?" Then he realized something. "I don't think I should be so surprised, what with your crazy luck and moonlighting habits. Not to mention your pranks."

"Blessed by Lady Artemis and Lady Fortuna herself! I feel the same, with Apollo also having the title of the god of truth." They both laughed, feeling the seeds of friendship budding between them. "So, how's my half-brother been doing lately? You seem to have had a major growth spurt..." Shinichi glared at the thief for mentioning his time as Conan. Kaito only grinned back.

This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

 _Written Friday, February 5, 2016, Posted Saturday, February 6, 2016_


	4. Family

**4 - Family**

* * *

"Kid. I just discovered something." Kid raised an eyebrow at the shrunken detective in front of him. This was new. Usually he would be aiming his tranquilizer dart at him or kicking soccer balls with those freakish glowing shoes of his.

"Oh? What did you discover, Tantei-kun?" Kid asked, genuinely curious.

"Were twins. Separated at birth. And adopted into different families."

"...please tell me you're lying."

"I wish I was."

"..."

"Ne ne, Shin-chan, wanna go out for coffee?"

Conan grinned as he replied, hands slipping into his pockets. "As long as you're paying, Kai-chan."

* * *

 _Written Friday, February 5, 2016, Posted Saturday, February 6, 2016_


	5. Ichthyophobia

**5 - Ichthyophobia**

* * *

"Sh-shinichi..." Kaito whimpered as he felt something brush against his foot. His left hand clenched the heist target, Winter Wolf, tightly.

Conan kept his hands clasped tightly over the thief's eyes, but he knew that they were going to run out of oxygen fast. Hitting and adjusting the dial on his left shoe with the right, and vice versa, he kicked as hard as he could upwards and aiming to reach the top of the tank.

They both coughed out water when they reached the surface.

The koi fish swam in circles below them, curious to who was invading their home.

"Kaito, keep your eyes closed, but tread water. You can do that, right?" Conan asked, his kegs getting tired of kicking and holding the both of them up.

He felt more than saw the thief nod.

Removing his tiny hands from the thief's eyes, he turned back down the dials in his shoes, and grabbed the thief's hand, (the one not holding the gem) leading them to the edge of the gigantic tank of water.

Their clothes were drenched, and most of the thief's equipment was probably broken too. They both spent a minute just breathing, Kaito with his eyes closed to not get even one glimpse of the orange-white fishes.

"Thanks, Tantei-kun."

"...I still have five more favors to go before the debt is settled. I'll need you alive to repay them. "

Kid smiled. He knew what the detective meant.

'I care for you, you idiot, so don't think I'll let you die so easily.'

* * *

 _Written Friday, February 5, 2016, Posted Saturday, February 6, 2016_

* * *

Notes: Favors Conan owes Kid are as listed,

The blimp (movie 14)

The fire/flood/destruction of building (movie 19)

The plane (movie 8)

The bomb (movie 10)

Saving Haibara/Shiho (jet-black mystery train case)

Saving Genta (case at the eccentric mansion)

Saving the Tanteidan (ova 10)


	6. Magic

**6 - Magic**

* * *

"...Magic really _does_ exist, doesn't it, Kuroba-kun?"

"I've told you that a million times."

A sigh. "Guess I should've believed you. How long till I'm back to normal?"

"If I can find the exact spell she used, a few minutes. Naturally, it should wear off in about a year."

"A year!?"

"Despite her attitude, Koizumi-chan is powerful. She put a lot of power into that spell."

Hakuba the owl made a growling notice, and clucked his beak. A whole year in this form? He would go crazy by the end of the month. His eyes scanned the runes imprinted on the paper in front of him, leaning slightly.

"Ow! Hakuba, get your claws out of my shoulder!" Kaito whined as the talons dug thru the thin fabric of the shirt he was wearing.

"Sorry." Hakuba murmured, loosening his grip. Kaito grumbled some more, before flicking a finger and the page they had been reading flipped magically.

Hakuba flinched at the blatant use of magic. Kaito just smirked, getting a great idea. Suddenly the various real magic textbooks stored all over his room came flying out and hovered in a circle around them, all surrounded in a faint white glow.

Hakuba had a mini seizure.

"No wonder I can't find any proof of your antics in the classroom, but can find them at Kid heists...you're holding back on us..." The owl grumbled, before attempting to fly, only to crash onto the bed.

Deeming it good enough, the detective curled himself into a ball and tried to convince himself this was all a dream.

Kaito snickered. "For one, I'm not Kid, and two, get used to the magic, Tantei-owl."

* * *

 _Saturday, February 6, 2016_

* * *

Notes: 

Thank you for the reviews! Means a lot to me you guys are enjoying my writing. :D

* * *

~ཇØƬᎦ✮


	7. Prompts (Bookends)

**7 - Prompts (Bookends)**

* * *

Shinichi had no idea why he decided it would be a good a idea to propose a series of challenges to Kid. The game was simple - he would come up with a prompt, and Kid had to do a magic trick that had the prompt included. It was really just something to test the extent of Kid's imagination and abilities, and maybe try and understand him a bit more.

It didn't hit him until a challenge later. Trying to understand Kid? Had he just subjected his mind to torture, willingly? The prompt had been one word: Bookends.

And so here he was, watching Kid juggle a bunch of metal bookends in one hand, and then he snapped his fingers. The bookends were hanging from the ceiling, and between them rested all the jewels the museum held, along with last time's heist target. The owner growled, and Kid just laughed as he made his escape via hang glider. Shinichi facepalmed, and turned on his heal to exit the building. The next prompt had been written in a piece of paper attached to the jewel.

Was his sanity really worth catching this stupid thief?

* * *

 _Wednesday, February 10, 2016_

* * *

Notes: This doesn't make much sense, does it? You're free to criticize my work~ I don't mind~ (someone probably could have came up with a better idea on how to use bookends, but I'm not too creative and the prompt was given to me by my brother. Yea. This ended soooooo well...)

On a different note, does anyone know someone who takes on AU stories and supports Kaishin/Shinkai? Cause I have a bunch of ideas I want to see used, but I got no time and/or imagination to write them. If you're interested, send me a PM...oh, and some ideas of mine are on my profile page. Thank you for reading~

ཇØƬᎦ✮


	8. Canon, or Not?

8 - Canon or Not?

Notes: Connection to my latest fic, 'Traveller, the DCMK World'. As **Hebiaczek** kindly pointed out, it previously used to break one of FF's rules on the fact that it had no connection to an actual story. Therefore, I made it the inner thoughts of one of my new OCs. They also pointed out a rather obvious flaw in my deduction; Spider, the non-canon weird illusion magician/assassin. So, I have also added some parts to reason it out. Thank you, Hebiaczek!

 **To Peppymint** : Yes, in fact, Kid does say he knows Conan is Shinichi in the movies. However, most people don't consider movies canon (which I find ridiculous; my rule is anything official written/directed/authorized by the original author is canon - that includes the ovas and specials as well!) and therefore I have to try and sort through what is canon or not. Very annoying. And I wish Gosho-sama would decide if Kid knows or not.

Let's begin.

* * *

A common question is asked among DCMK fans - does Kaitou Kid know Conan is Shinichi or not in canon?

I am here to provide some evidence on the fact that yes, in Magic Kaito, Kaito does know Conan is Shinichi. Why? In the Magic Kaito specials version, episode titled 'Kid's busy day', Kid briefly uses Conan's face, and shouted 'There is only one truth!' Which is Shinichi's catchphrase, not Conan's. In fact, though I'm not sure, I don't believe Conan has said those words in Kaito's presence, whether in Detective Conan, or Magic Kaito.

We can gather from this that Kaito does indeed know in the specials that Conan is Shinichi.

Unfortunately, the specials also include Spider, a non-canon character that appeared out of nowhere. Seriously, where did that creep come from?

And then there are the movies and ovas to address; are they considered canon in this universe I have been tossed into?

And so I, Shikitei Risa, am left wondering if Kaito knows that Conan is Shinichi or not. Is he did, it would make things a lot easier for me. If he didn't, well, some extra leg work would be needed. Ah well. This was what made playing Cupid so fun, after .

* * *

 _Written 2/4/16, Edited 3/7/16_


	9. Fears

**9 - Fears**

* * *

Shinichi was a man of few fears. How else would he have survived being turned into a six year old and taken down a criminal syndicate that even the FBI and CIA had been working at for years?

His fears included losing his friends, however few there were, his family, and most of all, his boyfriend - Kaitou Kid.

But there was one more thing he feared. He still remembered it as if it was yesterday.

Kaito had, surprising, gotten home later than the detective after the heist. The thief had stumbled through the doorway, clutching an alarming amount of blood spreading throughout his sleeve. At least the sleeve wasn't white. That would've been a bitch to clean. No, Kaito had switched into a darker t-shirt.

That wasn't what scared him though. Blood did not scare him. How else would he be a homicide detective?

It was the look on his lover's face.

Usual bright indigo eyes filled with bloodlust and insanity, a grinning scowl (he hadn't known a grin could be at the same time a scowl before that moment) fixed on his face.

And then, just like that, it was gone. The detective wondered briefly if he had imagined it, when a voice be him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Shin-chan! Mind called Scary Scientist-San over? I think I'm going to be needing stitches..."

"Of course you're going to be needing stitches with that amount of blood loss! Did you get shot?!" Shinichi responded automatically as he dashed for his cell.

"Maybe..."

"Kaito!"

"Ok, ok, yes I did!"

"Baka-Kaitou!"

"Hey!"

But he would still never forget that face, whether it was his imagination or not...

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 6, 2016_

* * *

 _Notes: Hmm, should I post a Kaito side to this? If you don't tell me you want it I won't post it...by the way, I have never been shot, but Kaito probably should've been in more pain...scratch that, Kaito **should** have been in more pain. Ah well. It wouldn't really fit the flow of this though..._


	10. Birthday - Shinichi

**10 - Birthday**

* * *

There was one word to describe the situation right now; chaos.

And it wasn't even Kaito's fault.

For Shinichi's 18th birthday, his parents had flown back in, and Hattori, Kazuha, and even their parents came from Osaka to celebrate. Much of the police force was present as well.

And then some lunatic in a top hat - oh, excuse me Kaito, a black top hat - showed up with a dozen bombs on his body activated by a keyword.

He was pretty sure that was an alteration of the keyword activated toy bomb Agasa had just went public with. He would have to talk to the professor about which pieces of technology was appropriate to go on the market.

Apparently the bomber held a grudge against the police force for wrongly sentencing his father to life in prison, so he sought to wipe a lot of them out in one go.

His plan had not involved genius magician-thieves who habitually carried sleeping gas bombs, master karate champions who could punch through solid rock, a hawk-training detective from London, a kendo practitioner with a strange accent, and many, many geniuses.

Safe to say, his plans failed.

Of course, then the building started to collapse due to the bomber activating the bombs on the lower floors that he had set up earlier.

What a great way to end a birthday.

(There was also a murder the minute Shinichi walked out of the building)

* * *

 _Wednesday, May 4, 2016_

* * *

 _A/N: Happy Birthday, Shinichi! May the Force be with you! Also, on the subject of the Kaito POV of the previous chapter...ill be a bit stuck for a while. Me no good at writing emotions..._

 _(I'm not actually a Star Wars fan, always preferred fantasy over sci-fi, but I have a friend who is absolutely obsessed with it...)_

 _(Yes, I know this is short, I think I've hit the point where I have so many ideas that my brain malfunctions and doesn't work anymore...if you've been waiting for an update on Traveller, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer...)_


	11. Smoke (And Kinda Kaito's Birthday Fic)

**11 - Smoking (Also Kinda Kaito's Birthday Fic)**

* * *

Shinichi sighs as he catches a whiff of smoke coming through the open window. It isn't the first time that it's happened, and it most certainly won't be the last.

It isn't till a few minutes later that he voices that thought though, as Kaito enters the study.

"I thought you quit smoking years ago, Kaito." Kaito still holds on to his smirk, because of course he knew Shincihi would smell it, the wind currents hadn't been in his favor and had pushed the smoke down, and the detective would've noticed sooner or later anyway. He pulls the box from his back pocket and throws them to land on the desk Shinichi was using.

"You can have them. It's bad for my health anyway." He ignores the irony of his words when he still has a cigarette between his lips, a spark of flame under his nose. Shinichi shakes his head, spinning the chair around after picking up the box. He throws it back, and isn't surprised when Kaito catches it effortlessly with one hand.

"It's not like I can stop you. Just don't smoke in my vicinity, please." Kaito snorts, smoke slipping out between his teeth.

"Whatever you say, Tantei-kun."

* * *

 _I'm afraid my muse is still playing dead and refuses to get up. Or maybe it's a dummy and they're in Japan right now. I can never tell with them. This is actually part of a new 'verse I've been thinking up, though I don't want to start it when I still have Traveller going on._

 _Ah well._

 _Happy belated birthday, Kaito!_

* * *

 _Thursday, June 23, 2016._


	12. Prompts (Walls)

**12 - Prompts (Walls)**

* * *

Kaito cursed, mentally, pushing himself farther into the shadows of the closet. His hiding place had been discovered. What on earth was he going to do now? It was only a matter of time before they checked here. His hand clenched over the bullet wound in his shoulder, the pain being ignored in favor of thinking a way to get out of this mess. Leaning against the wall, he let out a small squeak as he suddenly found himself falling backwards. In the sky. Ten floors above a busy street. Biting his lips, as the sudden movement had caused his shoulder to throb in pain, he activated his glider, catching a strong gust of wind.

It wasn't until he was safely home that it registered to him. He had literally fallen through a wall. A solid, been-there-for-twenty-years wall.

…

Well, at least that was something he could incorporate into his magic (tricks).

* * *

 _Look! I'm not dead!_

 _..._

 _Yet. (Why must school exist urghhhh)_

 _ANYway...I think I've kind of lost interest in DCMK...like literally every other thing I do...I think I have commitment issues...ughhh_

* * *

 _Friday, August 11, 2016_


	13. Mornings

**13 - Mornings**

* * *

Kaito was a morning person. He didn't like to spend much time sleeping anyway, which helped whenever he had heists to plan or do.

Aoko never quite understood how the magician could get up at five in the morning when he had fallen asleep only hours prior, but shrugged it off to being a Kuroba tradition. From what she could remember, Toichi-ojisan had always been the same as well, dragging Otou-san places while the officer kept a death grip on his mug of coffee in the early mornings. She remembered how her mother used to laugh whenever the magician showed up at their doorstep, bright-eyed despite the early hour.

Shinichi, on the other hand, could barely think or move without a cup (or ten) of coffee in the mornings. Sure, he could get up or fall asleep whenever he wanted, but he wouldn't be at all functional without the caffeine coursing through his body.

During highschool, Ran had always come over early, letting herself in with the spare key hidden in the rose bushes, to wake him. It was usually accompanied with a death threat (she was not a national karate champion for nothing) and a mug of freshly-made coffee.

So they fit devastatingly well together, both girls thought when they found out Kaito and Shinichi were dorm mates.

Well, they were mirror images of each other. Opposites may attract, but sometimes the _opposite_ was true as well.

* * *

 _Well this was a colossal_ fail. _Even as I regain my interest with DCMK I begin to lose my writing skills (If I had any in the first place xD). *sigh* I blame it on all the non-fiction and arguative writing we are forced to do in school._

 _Thanks to_ **Hebiaczek** _for the encouragement and tips! Re-reading some of my favorite DCMK stories has proven to be a great way to slowly draw back my attention (And a great excuse to take a break from that mountain of homework stashed in my iPad...*glances warily at the iPad lying innocently to the side*). Now if only there was a second season to MK..._

* * *

 _Tuesday, September 13, 2016_


	14. Prompts (Type)

Conan's heart skipped a beat as he recognized a long-familiar sound - the sound of a gun firing. Watched helplessly as KID's glider broke into pieces of metal and fabric as three more shots fired, the white-clad body jerking to the side. He felt dizzy as he just watched the thief dropped into a spiraling fall, and then…

An explosion of white feathers caught his attention. Doves? No, doves didn't have feathers that big…The detective's eyes widened, as the ginormous white wings flapped, only once, propelling the thief upwards. There was something new in the smirk on the thief's face - something dangerous. His legs felt shaky and Conan allowed himself to fall to the rooftop, his heart speeding at a thousand miles per minute.

KID…he was one of them. One of us. His mind played back the conversation he had held with Haibara.

 _"There are three types of users, Kudou-kun. The first is the Trait Type, where only the body changes and and the user is given the abilities of the animal he or she is. The second is the Ability Type, where the user is given magical powers straight out of a fantasy book. Invisibility, teleportation, conjuring…though usually an Ability Type only has one or two special abilities." Haibara paused, brows furrowing._

 _"Well?" Conan asked impatiently. Haibara glared, though it was softer than usual._

 _"The third is the Complete Type. Users undergo both physical transformations, receiving the traits and abilities of their animal, and gain paranormal power, though it is not limited to simply one or two. The Black Org. hasn't gathered much information of the Complete Type, however, most likely to the fact that it is very rare - one out of a billion people have the chances of becoming one, according to the last data collection I saw."_

He hadn't really believed it at first. But if Haibara was accepting and believing it, and now that he's seen it with his own eyes (if it wasn't one of KID's tricks) than he was now damn sure it was real.

What he was going to do with this information he wasn't sure.

On shaky legs he stood back up, just in time for Nakamori and his men to come crashing through the door, shouting jumbled up insults at the thief flying figure. With KID already so far away, they couldn't see that instead of the usual glider, white wings had sprouted instead.

He would have to investigate who was shooting at him. A grim look on his face, he stepped away from the officers and headed back down the staircase, intent on going to look for clues on who the shooter was.

"Tantei-kun~"

* * *

 _-whistles innocently as she tries to shove the unfinished stories into the closet-_

* * *

 _Sunday, October 2, 2016_


	15. Fire

**15 - Fire**

 _Also known as oh my gawd why must I have a sudden need for fics with major loyalty and unrequited feelings themes erghhhhh._

* * *

 _"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just have to find the person you're willing to suffer for."_

* * *

Kaito let out a shaky exhale, surveying the chaos around him. At least most of the B.O. had been caught. If he recalled correctly, it was only Vermouth, Gin, and Snake who had gotten away. Even Anokata had been captured. He smiled through his pain. If he hadn't escaped through the air vent, Gin would have shot him, but he only succeeded to get himself into a bigger mess. What did they say? Out of the frying pan, into the fire? He chuckled. It seemed accurate.

He tugged on the tie uncomfortably snug against his neck. Ah, right. He was Kudou Shinichi right now, not Kuroba Kaito. But wasn't it for the best? If Gin came back to find his corpse, Shinichi could start over his life as Edogawa Conan, reveal he's Shinichi to Ran and get his happily ever after.

Shinichi would probably kill him if he made it back alive anyway, the magician thought humorously. He did, after all, drug him and then lock him in a room where only someone with the skills and expertise of the Kaitou KID could get in and out of.

"Doomed if you do, doomed if you don't, eh?" his voice was a mere whisper, smoke inhalation making it painful to speak. He did it anyway. The fire crept closer, the only thing keeping them at bay was the lack of oxygen in the room.

It wasn't like he had anything left to live for. The FBI, CIA, Interpol and Secret Police would eventually catch Snake. Pandora had been shattered into a million shards and thrown into the ocean. Aoko had long since moved on. In fact, she and Hakuba were planning to marry this spring.

It wasn't like his feelings would be requited. No, Kudou Shinichi could do so much more better than a thief like him. If not Ran, that male-but-is-actually-female detective was certainly interested in him. And it wasn't like the Detective of the East didn't have a fanbase as big as Kaitou KID's. He could really have anyone he wanted…and dating a thief like him would only clash against the detective's morals, and Kaito didn't want Shinichi to have to chose between him and the law.

Kaito leaned back, closing his eyes. He shifted into a more comfortable position, ignoring the flaring pain from his cracked ribs and the bullet in his thigh, plus the other various injuries he had collected. Maybe he'd be lucky and bleed to death before the flames hit him.

Kaito's vision blacked out.

"You are the definition of suicidal," was the first sentence Kaito heard upon waking. Raiu smiled down at him, expression all concerned glances and worried frowns. "Don't try to talk. It'll only aggravate your throat and lungs." Kaito nodded, gratefully accepting the glass of water the other handed him.

"You shouldn't take your life so lightly. I don't like it when my friends die before their time, you know?" Kaito felt a twist of guilt. For someone like Raiu, unable to die, watching others fall before her, it must have been torture to realize that he had stayed behind in the burning building. He had just been trying to get to the APTX lab to complete the goal he's had in mind for the entire mission.

He turned towards the blonde, mouthing an 'I'm sorry'. Raiu shook her head, smiling. "Don't apologize. It's not good to force yourself to heal. But you still have a chance, you know? It's not like Kudou-kun and Mouri-chan are the definition of a healthy relationship. Sooner or later they will realize that." Kaito just shook his head sadly, laying back onto the pillows. Raiu must have brought him to her apartment and dressed the wounds herself, seeing as taking him to the hospital without a good explanation for his injuries would have been suspicious.

Raiu sighed, starting to get up. With a flick of her wrist, she set a small case down on the bedside table. "APTX 4869," she whispered, and Kaito's head snapped up. "You still have a chance, Kaito-kun. Don't waste it." The immortal vanished into thin air, leaving the shocked Kaito behind.

He really had to thank her. A good phantom thief always repays their debts.

* * *

 _Exams suck. Tests suck. I'm dead. Good bye. *waves tiny white flag*_

 _This is probably going to turn into a full story someday, but right now I suck at romance and story telling in general so I'm leaving it like this. (Raiu is an immortal in this, but not an angel. She learned real magic from Akako.)_

* * *

 _Tuesday, December 6, 2016_


	16. Promised

**16 - Promised**

* * *

"My name is unimportant- Today, you die by my blade, tyrant." The masked assassin drove his dagger forward, only to freeze and leap backwards as a sword came inches away from cutting off his hand. The assassin hissed, prepared to fight or flee when the situation called for it. The other pointed his sword at him, azure eyes glowing.

"Stay where you are, intruder. The other guards already have this room's entrances sealed." The assassin chuckled, daggers flashing as he spun them back into their sheaths.

"My son," the King smirked, pleased. Shinichi stepped forward, sword still raised threateningly.

"Your Majesty, please be more careful. This man would have taken your life had I not arrived on time." The assassin shrugged, light metal armor clinking.

"If it isn't Prince Shinichi. My, it's been a long time. I almost don't recognize you." Shinichi clicked his tongue.

"I don't remember ever meeting you, intruder."

"So rude!" the assassin gasped. Shinichi scowled. "I suppose that's only to be expected. However," in a blink, the assassin was behind Shinichi, a knife raised to the prince's throat and the sword thrown out of reach. Shinichi's eyes widened, beginning to struggle.

"Don't forget _Shinichi_ …you were promised to _me_ , and **I don't like it when people break promises**."

* * *

 _Basically, B.O./M.K.O boss rules over a kingdom. Shinichi's parents were executed, and Shinichi adopted by Boss. Assassin = Kaito, who has come to get revenge for his father's unjust death. Kaito is one of the last magic users in the kingdom, and his father was killed because the people were about to rebel against the Boss and make Touichi king. Shinichi and Kaito met when they were younger, and actually planned to get engaged in that childish "You're my best friend, and I want to stay with you forever, so let's get married!" and with Yukiko and Chikage as parents, its not like their gonna oppose it. xD May become a full story. Or one of you readers will do it for me...? ;)_

 _Recently have been introduced to the Undertale fandom. Sans is coming close to usurping Kaito as my favorite fictional character. Still haven't played the game though. xP_

* * *

 _Friday, December 16, 2016_


	17. Death

**17 - Death**

* * *

 **Warnings:** Gin's mouth.

* * *

"…Was that all you wanted to tell me?" Vermouth shrugged.

"I though you'd want to know. You're temporarily suspended from missions in the meantime while they find you a new partner."

"Fine."

It isn't until she leaves the room that Gin starts shaking. He stumbles to the kitchen cabinet, grabbing a bottle of - oh the irony - vodka and a cup.

"God damn it," he mutters as he collapses on the couch, shaking hands pouring the drink sloppily. Why'd it have to be him? Vodka had been all he had had left of his former life. All. He. Had. Left. And now…now he was FUCKING GONE. Gin's fingers clench around his glass, almost breaking it as he slammed it back onto the table.

No. He refused to let it end like this. Whoever caused Vodka's death…they were going to D I E.

* * *

Vodka dies. Yay! (Or...not yay? Conflicting feelings here man.) Happy belated winter holidays! And to 2017! :D

* * *

 _Saturday, December 31, 2016_


	18. Shoot

**18 - Shoot**

* * *

"Snake-san." KID resisted the urge to growl as he faced the man who had thrown his life into the void. The darkly-dressed man simply grinned in return, gun never wavering from where it was held up.

"Kaitou KID," he greeted in return, taking half a step forward. "Why don't you hand over that gem, and we'll let you go?" The Flame's Depths suddenly became heavier in KID's pocket. The their simply smirked, a light breeze ruffling his cape.

"I don't believe I can do that, Snake-san. You see, I'm fairly sure the Oujo-san would like her necklace back in one piece by the end of the week." Snake's smile turned into a scowl. Of course the thief would refuse. That's why he had a backup plan this time.

"Oh? What a shame." Snake snapped his fingers, drawing KID's attention even as the sniper on a nearby tower pressed the trigger.

KID threw himself to the side, barely avoiding the bullet as it impaled it self into the concrete roof. Swinging around, he pulled out his card gun aiming it form where the bullet had come from. He bit down on his lip as another bullet ripped through the skin and muscle of his left shoulder. Flicking the safety off, he fired three cards in quick succession, relieved to see that, while injuring and knocking the sniper unconscious, it was nothing that would mortally wound them.

 _Relieved, hmm?_

Kaito gritted his teeth as **that voice** entered his head again.

 _Ignore it, ignore it…_ He thought to himself as ducked under Snake's fired bullet. The voice laughed.

 _Mortal child, you think you can escape my grasp? How foolish._ KID dove over the side of the roof, glider snapping open, caught on an updraft. _Y ou cannot run forever, child. Your time is drawing near. And when it comes, I will be the one to emerge._ The echo of the blood-thirsty tone rang through his head, and he would have crashed his glider had he not been used to it already.

Tilting the glider, he headed towards Kudou mansion, preparing himself for what would no doubt be a very long lecture on safety and why he's so stupid, courtesy of one Kudou Shinichi

 _Foolish mortals…they all think the same way…_

* * *

 _Friday, January 13, 2017_

* * *

 _Nine months and eight chapters later, your continuation to Fears (chapter 9) ladies and gentlemen! Pandora was found and has seeped into Kaito's mind - waiting for the moment Kaito get's fatally injured and it is up to them to heal him and finally take control of a new human host. Yay. That was not my original plan, but oh well._


	19. Memories

**19 - Memories**

* * *

He should have expected it, really.

* * *

 _"_ _Hey Kai, do you know how to play any instruments?"_

 _"_ _Some. Why do you ask?"_

 _"_ _The culprit of this case is known to hang out at Mizuna; a kind of Yakuza hangout just a few miles from here. They'll probably recognize anyone from the police, and I've asked around but no one there is able to play an instrument that well, or know how to put together a suitable disguise, so…"_

 _"_ _Say no more! Of course I'll help you, Shin-chan~!"_

* * *

Kaito was great at piano. Absolutely fantastic. His fingers danced across the keys with a mind of their own, his eyes shut the entire time.

Shinichi clapped politely as the piece ended, the last chords ringing out. "Kami, Kaito, that was perfect!" Kaito smiled, though it seemed a bit…off.

"My father used to play sometimes…he used it as training to be ambidextrous, so he taught me when I was still really young. I haven't really played in a while, not since my first year as KID…"

When his father revealed himself to be alive and a gigantic jerk. Since that heist, it was always "father" instead of "dad". Nakamori-san had told him before that Kaito and his father were really close.

Kaito laughed. "I don't really know why continued playing even after I was sufficient in both hands. I guess it was some sort of way to split the burden of having to remember him from magic." Shinichi walked forward, wrapping his arms around the sitting magician. Kaito tensed, before going lax in his arms.

"It doesn't matter why you play, Kaito. You could always play something else, or I can ask someone else to be my accompanist. Sera can play the base well, and I'm pretty good with the piano myself."

Kaito shook his head.

"Nah. I'd almost forgotten what playing felt like. Now that I've remembered…I don't think I'm giving it up anytime soon."

Memories are one's greatest enemy. But they are also one's greatest ally.

* * *

 _Friday, January 13, 2017_

* * *

 _Lucky you, two updates in one day! Guess Friday the 13th ain't that bad for authors._


	20. Moth (01)

**20 - Moth (0.1)**

* * *

 _What if Snake died before KID's reappearance?_

* * *

"The Kaitou KID. It seems the rumors were true after all…" He sighed, shoulders slumping. "Gee, what a pain. Dealing with a ghost was _not_ in my job description." KID shifted his posture into something that indicated confusion, gem dangling limply from his fingers.

"Ah, of course. You're probably used to meeting Snake, hmm? Sorry, old geezer kicked the bucket just about a year ago. Man, I bet he's raging in Hell right now. By default, as Snake's ex-apprentice, I get to take over his job. Yay me."

"You don't seem particularly fond about your previous boss, hmm?" The man flinched a bit, before recovering. He laughed.

"Wow. I know about your ability to mimic voices, but I didn't think you'd go for a teenager's. Kinda unsettles me, you get it?" KID shrugged, the movement strangely fluid.

"I am what I am." The assassin snorted, before reaching for his gun.

"Well, sorry KID, don't take it personally. It's just a job. Just make sure to tell Snake that Moth sent ya, k?"

* * *

 _Thursday, January 19, 2017_

* * *

 _Wowie, what could this be, is my muse finally returning from their long [vacationaroundtheglobe] slumber?_


End file.
